Intellectual property (IP) modules are often used by an IP provider, such as a foundry. The IP modules are provided as a library kit to be used by end users or customers to design a full chip. The IP modules provided in the library kit are modified IP modules from original IP modules to protect disclosure of sensitive IP information to the end user.
However, there may be inconsistencies in the modified IP modules and original IP modules. The inconsistencies may be incomplete information or reversal of information in the modified IP files. These inconsistencies may create fatal failures in the final manufactured device. Therefore, there is a desire to provide modified IP modules which are consistent with original IP modules.